The Beginning of a New Saga
by Metatyph
Summary: The first story of the Typh/Leaf saga. Based on a true story and personal experience of a boy trying to forget an impossible love scenario by writing fanfiction, but turns worse. All names except of the girl the boy likes are altered to conserve privacy.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

"_There are two mistakes one can make along the road of truth;  
>Not going all the way, and not starting."<br>-Siddhartha Gautama_

"Take good care of them." A boy said to a younger one, giving him two Pokéballs. "They were my best friend… I entrust him to you."  
>"A… are you sure?" the younger one asked.<br>"Of course." The older replied. "And I know I can trust you. You're my little brother."  
>The little brother looked intently at the Pokémon inside each of the red and white capsule. They were small, but undoubtedly will grow to sizes which are unfathomable.<br>"So, do you want to name them?" the older one exclaimed.  
>The younger nodded. "How about Meta and Baku?"<br>"Huh? Why those?" the older asked.  
>"Well, those are the first syllables of their fully evolved Japanese names…" the younger exclaimed.<br>"Alright, then." The older exclaimed. "Maybe you'll even meet that girl… whoever her name was."  
>The younger sighed. "She's called Yellow. And I thought I told you, although I like her, she's fictional…"<br>"Ah, yes… The one in your fanfiction…" the older one nodded. "Well, it's time to go. Your very own saga is about to unfold… Typh!"

-  
><strong>AN.  
><strong>This story is somehow connected to the Gold/Yellow saga, one fact being that Typh is like a boss character in the stories there, and the fact that he writes fanfiction… Hmm, I think this will be an interesting saga… Oh, and you'll see who Typh's big brother is in a few (~20) chapters ahead. I don't feel like writing the Gold/Yellow saga for now, so I'm pending it. And did I write Typh likes Yellow? That's true. However, read the Gold/Yellow saga first to make any sense of this fanfiction.  
>-<p> 


	2. The Start Of Everything

CHAPTER 1  
><strong>THE START OF EVERYTHING<strong>

"_A journey of a thousand miles  
>must begin with one single step."<br>-Unknown_

"Aren't you coming, brother?" Typh asked.  
>The brother smiled. "No, I finished my journey. It is time for you to start yours."<br>"But…"  
>The brother hushed him. "Don't worry, you will meet me soon enough. By then, I would have expected you to become strong and be able to beat me."<br>Typh protested, "But you're the champion of all six regions!"  
>"Remember how I became the champion," the brother reminded. "I defeated the predecessor. Plus, you're a 10 year old boy now. You can start a journey."<br>Typh looked like he wanted to say more, but his brother hushed him. "Come, Professor Juniper must be waiting for you."

Typh walked out of the house, only to be called back by his brother, "**TYPH!** What about your laptop!"  
>Typh rushed in and took a black leather bag, waved goodbye to his brother, and set off to his journey.<p>

As Typh went out to start his grand tale, his brother went into his room and opened a secret panel. Inside it are four PokéBalls, containing his old team, the one which won six championships with him. _Friends… I need your help. _He then walked to his parent's rooms; his mom living in another region, his father's whereabouts and life unknown. He pulled out two PokéBalls. _Mom, Dad… Lend me your powers. I will need to test Typh for this…_

"That was nice of Professor Juniper to give me these PokéBalls and a Pokédex…" Typh mumbled as he reached a town. He took a gander at his town map and soon found out he was in a place called Accumula Town.  
><em>Hmm, that hat looks good… It looks just like brother's… <em>Typh thought to himself as he passed a shop and spotted a hat. He then bought the hat and slapped it on his head, grinning happily.  
>"RUN AWAY FROM HERE!" A man shouted, running away from a place which seemingly is the town's center. He was followed by a mob of people who are also running.<br>"Huh? What is wrong with that man?" Typh wondered as he saw a three-headed dragon Pokémon controlled by a man in a weird knight's suit running on a rampage at the town's center.  
>"IN THE NAME OF TEAM PLASMA, GIVE ME ALL YOUR POKéMON!" The man shouted out loud, destroying a building with the Hydraeigon's Hyper Beam.<br>Typh, who has plentiful knowledge on Pokémon since he was 8, plotted a battle, _Hmm… A Hydraeigon… It seems strong, but let's try it out…!  
><em>"Meta!" Typh shouted, sending out his Beldum from its Pokéball, "**Use your** **Take Down attack!**"  
>"Draa…?" the Hydraeigon took a confused look, but then was pinned down by Typh's Beldum on the ground. "DRAAA!"<br>"Good, Meta! Pin it down for a little longer! **Baku!**" Typh exclaimed, releasing his Cyndaquil from its Pokéball. "Now, while it's disabled! **EMBER!**"  
>A blast of fire went from Baku's back and hit Hydraeigon, making it dazed. Typh returned Meta to its Pokéball at exactly the right moment so that the Beldum got unharmed by Baku's attack.<br>"What the!" the man controlling the Hydraeigon shouted in dismay. "How dare you! In the name of Team Plasma…!"  
>"Team Plasma this, Team Plasma that." Typh grumbled loudly. "Do you have a sense of individuality!"<br>"What!" the man shouted in anger. "How DARE you insult our noble organization!"  
>"Oh noble, you say." Typh said sarcastically, having returned Baku to its Pokéball. "Stealing Pokémon? Sounds like what a Team Rocket grunt would do."<br>"You're too young to understand." The man chuckled. He then pulled out a Pokéball and released another Pokémon; an Ekans.  
>"Don't move." Typh threatened as Meta's sharp claws pushed on the man's throat. The crowd cheered at the grunt's defeat.<br>"I'm supposed to say that," the grunt said with a sneer. Typh looked at the Ekans, and saw that it's got its jaws on a little girl, not closed enough to inflict damage but not wide enough for the girl to run away unharmed. The girl looked terrified and dared not to move, and stared intently to the ground, sweat and tears soaking her cheeks. The man looked pleased. "Now, get this Beldum out of my face."  
>Typh hesitated at first, but then returned Meta to its ball. The man ran away, holding the girl as his insurance. Typh just stood there, crying, upset because he was unable to do a thing.<p>

-  
><strong>AN.  
><strong>Uuh… I may not be descriptive enough… Because most of these come from daydreams and dreams, I kinda have trouble recollecting descriptive info from them. Anyways, for now, just imagine anything unclear (like how Typh looks like!).  
>-<p> 


	3. Fateful Encounters

CHAPTER 2  
><strong>FATEFUL ENCOUNTERS<strong>

"_I have three priorities;  
>Me, Myself, and I."<br>-Starscream_

"Do you know that girl?" Typh asked a man in the crowd.  
>"Oh the one whisked away by that man with the three-headed dragon?" The man confirmed. "Well, not much about her. She's really shy and rarely plays with anyone else."<p>

"Wait, you're not thinking of rescuing her, right…?" The man asked.  
>"So what if I am?" Typh snapped.<br>"BUT IT'S SUICIDE!" the man shouted hysterically. "You know how heavily guarded is a Plasma base?"  
>Typh pulled out a notepad and read it, "15 cameras, 2 internet firewalls, 25 traps; 5 bubble traps, 10 pitfall traps, 8 landslide traps, and 2 avalanche traps; 125 grunts; 25 each shift of patrol. I think it's too much trouble to infiltrate the base itself, so I'll just catch him on the way."<br>The man fell agape and Typh walked on.  
><em>Whoever you are, here I come!<em>

_Now what…! _The grunt grumbled, running towards the hideout, the girl whimpering in one arm. _This girl may get me into trouble, and that boy may chase me because of it…! The boss said we shouldn't take prisoners, so…  
><em>"WAIT!" Typh shouted, running after the man.  
>"GAAAH! I KNEW HE'S CHASING ME!" the man shouted in fear, running even faster. "WHY DIDN'T I HAVE A REAL EKANS, NOT A STUPID DOLL!"<br>"RELEASE HER!" Typh commanded. He is enraged knowing that he had been tricked by a lifelike doll of an Ekans.  
>"And let you kill me! No!" the man shot.<br>"You made me do this… **Baku!**" Typh shouted, releasing Baku from its ball. "**Ember away!**"  
>Baku's flames burnt the man's pants, making him drop the girl and run wildly, "GAAAH! <strong>!<strong>"  
>Typh ignored the man as he almost literally flew to the nearest lake. He then helped the girl up, "Are you okay?"<br>The girl just nodded.  
><em>Hmm… <em>Typh thought. _I have a feeling this will be a little trivial…  
><em>"My name's Typh. What's yours?" Typh asked the little girl.  
>The girl shifted her weight from leg to leg, feeling a little nervous. "…Leaf…"<br>"So, your name's Leaf?" Typh asked. The girl gave another nod. "Where do you live?"  
>Leaf stayed silent and pointed to Accumula Town.<br>"Ookay…" Typh said, "Do you have any parents?"  
>Leaf shook her head.<br>"Uuh… Family members? Cousins, aunts, those sorts…?" Typh asked, now a little unsure.  
>Leaf shook her head again.<br>"Anyone alive you know?" Typh asked once more.  
>She pointed at Typh.<br>"Uuh… Anyone else?" Typh asked. Leaf shook her head, a tear soaking her cheek.  
>"My parents… My friends…" Leaf stuttered. "Team Plasma… They killed all of them…!"<br>Typh jumped back in shock. He heard about Team Plasma stealing Pokémon and robbing and such, but never did he know of them killing. "I… I'm sorry…"  
>Leaf stood there, her cheeks still wet.<br>Typh thought for a while. "Tell you what. I'll take care of you."  
>Leaf's eyes shined. "Really?"<br>"Of course!" Typh exclaimed. "I don't mind having a travel companion!"  
>Leaf beamed a smile and hugged Typh.<br>"Whoa! Easy there!" Typh assured, laughing. "How old are you?"  
>"9." Leaf answered shortly.<br>"Okay, then." Typh said, slapping his hat on Leaf's head. "Let's go!"  
>"Where?" Leaf asked.<br>"Well, beat the Pokémon League, naturally." Typh said. "Be the champion, all that."  
>"Okay…" Leaf said, not getting the point.<br>_Hmm… The town map said that my next destination is Striaton City, looks like there's a gym… _Typh pondered. _That's where I need to go next._

-  
><strong>AN.**  
>No, I won't be shipping Typh and Leaf. Typh likes Yellow, remember? In this world, Yellow, Gold, and such are fictional. However, Typh's brother seems to know something… Next few chapters may contain AmberShipping (Poor Typh…)<br>-


	4. N's Philosophy

CHAPTER 3  
><strong>N'S PHILOSOPHY<strong>

_"Team Plasma was a confusing group.  
>They stipulated freedom and ideals,<br>Yet the goal of their leader was to abuse Pokémon for domination."  
>-Chihuahua Bat, Reverse Spectrum<em>

Leaf stared intently at Striaton City. She looked amazed by the buildings.  
>"Never left Accumula, have you?" Typh guessed correctly. Leaf nodded shyly.<br>_This girl is so shy and quiet… _Typh thought to himself. _Trying to understand her may be really hard…  
><em>Typh looked at his watch, noticing that it's nearly nighttime.  
>"Hmm, got to go to an inn and stay for the night here…" Typh pondered to himself while looking around for a place to stay, and spotted an inn. "That looks good enough."<p>

"Umm, are you sure it's okay?" Leaf asked in a shy voice.  
>"What is?" Typh implied.<br>"Well, all these expenses," Leaf said, "You're using up a lot of money for me."  
>"I did say I will take care of you," Typh reminded. "And I will make sure that happens."<br>Leaf just answered with a smile and wide eyes.  
><em>Okay, at least this girl's kinda cheerful… <em>Typh thought.

"Oh, you're done bathing." Typh said as he spotted Leaf coming out of the bathroom fully dressed, but with slightly wet hair.  
>"Yeah…" Leaf answered. Typh gave her a smile and went back typing in his laptop. Leaf looked over in curiosity and asked, "…What are you doing…?"<br>"Nothing much," Typh replied. "Are you familiar with the term fanfiction?"  
>Leaf nodded, and said shyly, "It's where people write stories that are themed something of copyright, right…?"<br>"Yes." Typh said. "That's what I'm doing."  
>Leaf stared intently at the screen, trying to read the story.<br>"I write what I dream about, thus making myself appear there. Although, I always change my name." Typh explained. "Can you guess who represents me?"  
>Leaf tried to read, and answered, "Is it the Yellow boy?"<br>Typh shook his head. "Yellow's a girl."  
>"Oh, then it's Gold… right?" Leaf said.<br>Typh nodded. "Hhh… How I wished these weren't just dreams…"

_The next morning…  
><em>For breakfast, Typh and Leaf went to a nearby restaurant. As they sat down, Typh asked, "What're you having?"  
>Leaf shook her head.<br>"What?" Typh asked.  
>Leaf shook her head again.<br>"You're not having anything? My treat." Typh said.  
>Leaf shook her head once more.<br>Typh sighed, "You know, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. You don't want to miss it…"  
>Leaf's face fell.<br>"Come on, just get something to eat." Typh said.  
>Leaf first hesitated, but then reluctantly said some things to a waiter with a red face.<br>"That's more like it." Typh commented as the waiter walked away.

"Aah, that was a great meal!" Typh exclaimed as he walked away from the restaurant. Leaf tailed behind him slowly.  
>"Uhh…" Leaf started, "Where are we going?"<br>"Well, I was about to go to the gym…" Typh said. "Do you want to go somewhere?"  
>"W… Well…" Leaf stuttered, looking at a playground, then said, "No, not really…"<br>Typh patted Leaf's back. "Hey, if you want to go to that playground, just say so."  
>Leaf jumped in shock, her face red. "H – How did you know?"<br>Typh shrugged. "Just a trainer's intuition."  
>"Trainer's intuition…" Leaf pondered. "…would be good to have one…"<br>"So do you want to go there?" Typh offered.  
>Leaf looked at him with an eager expression. "…I can?"<br>"Well, duh!" Typh said. "The gym isn't going anywhere, so why not?"

Typh sat on a bench, looking at Leaf happily play with the other kids.  
><em>It's good to see her cheerful after that incident… <em>Typh thought dreamily. He booted up his laptop and plugged in an earphone, then turned on some songs. He listened to them while examining Leaf playing with the other kids.  
>"PEOPLE!" a man shouted from a platform. Typh turned around to spot a Plasma Grunt. Leaf ran in fear to Typh's side in memory of the grunt that kidnapped her.<br>An elderly man took place on the stadium as the grunt stepped down. He then started to speak, "My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma."  
><em>Uh oh… <em>Typh thought, holding Leaf firmly. _If anything involves Team Plasma, it can't be good…!_  
>"Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation. I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth? Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying? Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon? That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed."<br>"What is that person trying to imply…?" Typh wondered. Leaf was struggling to capture all the information.  
>"We sincerely appreciate your attention." Ghetsis<br>"Hello, there." A voice emanated from behind.  
>Typh looked back to find a man around his age standing behind him. Leaf hid from the man by putting Typh between herself and the boy.<br>"What is it?" Typh asked the boy, stroking Leaf by her back as she trembled in fear. Typh then turned to Leaf and comforted her with words.  
>"My name's N." The boy regarded, sitting next to Typh. "You seem pretty close to her."<br>"Yeah…" Typh sighed, letting Leaf sit on his leg.  
>"What do you think of that speech?" N asked.<br>"Well, I dunno… " Typh said, unsure, "I think that old man has a point, that Pokémon's affection are mostly one sided. But I'm sure there's Pokémon who like to be with trainers, who like to be in the presence of a trusted human… Goddamnit, Leaf! What is wrong with you!"  
>"H… He…" Leaf stuttered, "He was there… Wh – When my parents died… He killed them…!"<br>"What…!" Typh exclaimed, not ready.  
>"Glameow!" N shouted as he abruptly stood up, releasing a Glameow from its Pokéball. "<strong>Slash!<strong>"  
>With a heavy grunt, Typh managed to bring himself, his laptop, and Leaf flying over the bench, landing safely behind it, or at least, the remains.<br>"Hoo…" N regarded. "You're pretty handy in sticky situations yourself!"  
>"SHUT IT!" Typh shouted in rage. "Meta! Baku!"<br>"Two on one?" N said, clucking, aiming a gun at Leaf. "What an unfair battle…"  
>Typh's eyes widened, but managed to unarm N by kicking a piece of broken bench to the gun.<br>"_Don't bring her into this._" Typh dangerously warned. "_She has nothing to do with this._"  
>N raised an eyebrow, and his Glameow attacked Meta and Baku.<br>"Fool. Tying to attack two targets at once?" Typh commented. "Baku! **Flame Wheel!**"  
>"Target the other." N commanded. Glameow dodged Baku's attack by inches and headed for Meta.<br>"**Take down!**" Typh commanded.  
>"Back." N said, returning Glameow to its Pokéball right before the attack hit Glameow.<br>"What…?" Typh said in confusion.  
>"…I still have to learn more. Especially if someone like you would interfere."<br>"Wait!" Typh shouted.  
>N raised a hand, and with a blinding flash of light, he disappeared. <p>


	5. Not The Beginning of a New Saga

CHAPTER 4  
><strong>(NOT) THE BEGINNING OF A NEW SAGA<strong>

_"Fanfiction isn't about obsession, it's about dedication!"  
>-Typh<em>

"Ow!" Typh shouted at a man as he pulled out a wooden splinter out of his leg. "Be a little gentle, will you!"  
>"Quiet." The man snapped. "This looks like a piece from the bench…"<br>"Darn that N…" Typh grumbled. Leaf looked from a distance with concern.  
>The man inspected the wound. "You might want to go to a hospital. It looks pretty deep."<br>"Naw, it's okay." Typh said. "It doesn't hurt…"  
>Typh tried to stand up, but fell down on the ground. Leaf approached him and helped him up.<br>"Say, how come no – one saw you fighting a boy much older than you in the middle of a playground?" the man asked. Typh just shrugged, got his laptop, and walked away with Leaf.  
>"Hey, boy!" the man shouted, holding a small case. "You forgot these!"<br>"What?" Typh said. "What are those?"  
>"Gym badges," the man said, opening the box. Inside were eight badges, arranged neatly in the slots they are assigned to. "You defeated all 8 gyms already!"<br>"Wait, WHAT!" Typh shouted. "I was just about to begin the first challenge!"  
>Then it dawned upon him. He remembered, really clearly now, he and Red had been battling the gym leaders since the eight of them are still five. And in those battles, never did he and Red lose, using any Pokémon they can find on the wild. Of course, they released them later after the battle. The badges, though, remained with the two of them.<br>"Hey, I DID defeat the eight gym leaders…" Typh said, "But where did I get this case?"

In the middle of the commotion, Red stood, hiding behind a wall, listening to everything Typh and the people surrounding him are saying. He chuckled.  
><em>Interesting… <em>Red thought. _It seems the girl has decided to tail Typh for the rest of his journey… I never imagined that he would be able to befriend such a quiet girl… _  
>Red turned around and walked away. <em>We'll meet again, Typh, with me, not as a brother, but as a champion…<br>Hahaha… _Red pondered. _He never realized that I gave him the case… But no matter, that's of no relevancy now…  
><em>Red released a Pokémon from its Pokéball and flew away with it. _Come, Typh. Your journey hasn't even begun yet, not until you beat me…_

-  
><strong>AN.  
><strong>REALLY short chapter. Maybe I'll just merge it to the next chapter, if I have time and many people request it (although I doubt even one would want that…).  
>-<p> 


	6. Champion's Plight

CHAPTER 5  
><strong>CHAMPION'S PLIGHT<strong>

_"I will save the king, Riku, AND Namine!  
>HAH! Evil forces, do your worst!"<br>-Sora, KHCoM_

Leaf shouted in fear as a Skarmory flew above their heads, looking enraged.  
>"Umm… H… How do we get to the Pokémon League?" Leaf stuttered as she eyed the Skarmory.<br>"Easy." Typh said, lazily throwing an empty Pokéball at the Skarmory flying above them and caught it in an instant. "We fly."  
>Leaf gulped. "On that?"<br>"Don't worry! I'm sure it's fine-" Typh stopped and instantly kneeled, holding the point where the splinter struck.  
>Leaf pondered for a while. "Maybe we need to go to the doctor…"<br>"Negative…" Typh said shortly as he struggled to get back up. "I'm okay, it just hurts a little."

"Thanks, Skarmory!" Typh shouted as he released his Skarmory to the wild. The Skarmory looked sad, and tailed Typh and Leaf into the building.  
>"Typh? I think it likes you…" Leaf said with a smile.<br>Typh sighed, but looked happy. "All right, wait here while I buy a Pokéball for you."

Red watched at his room through a hidden camera, waiting for Typh to reach his chambers.  
><em>One thing I have that he doesn't… <em>Red thought, comforting himself. _Power, and experience. Little brother may be strong, but I have more experience…  
><em>Just then, the door slammed open.  
>"Hello?" Typh called out.<br>"I'm here." Red answered. "Come, challenger, and face me."  
>"Hello, bother…" Typh said. Red fixed a cold stare at Typh.<br>"This is the Pokémon League, challenger. In here, family relationships do not matter." Red coldly announced. "This is a war field, and I pledge to get out victorious.  
>"The rules are simple. I have here four Pokémon with me. It will be a two – round double battle." Red explained. "Now, I know you only have Meta, Baku, and Skarmory… So I'll let that girl with a Squirtle over there help you."<br>"M… Me?" Leaf stuttered.  
>Red stared at her, and she hid behind Typh.<br>"HAHAHA!" Red laughed. "That girl seems to grow pretty attached to you, Typh!"  
>"Quiet." Typh snapped. "Well, shall we start?"<br>Red let out a grin. "Certainly.  
>"Please begin the countdown!" Red shouted to somewhere in the direction of a door. Seconds later, a shady figure of a girl came out.<br>_Hmm? _Typh thought, only able to see the girl's silhouette. _Now where have I seen her before…?  
><em>"3…" the girl counted down.  
><em>Oh, no!<em> Typh thought. _I have to concentrate… This is in a much higher level!  
><em>"2…" the girl said.  
><em>This is going to be hard… <em>Red thought. Through the corner of his eye, he can see Leaf shaking in fear. _Shouldn't underestimate that girl… She looks like a decent fighter…  
><em>"1…" the girl exclaimed, then shouted, "GO!"  
>Along with the word, Leaf released her Squirtle in a flash. Red and Typh stared, amazed of her speed, and then remembered to release theirs.<br>"**Baku!**" Typh shouted, releasing his Cyndaquil.  
><em>I really shouldn't underestimate her… That was some awesome speed-releasing… <em>Red thought, releasing his two Pokémon from their Pokéballs. "**Cyrogonal! Haxorus!**"  
>As Red's Pokémon went out of their Pokéballs, a huge beam of water was already rushing towards them, knocking both out instantly.<br>_What…! _Red thought in shock. _How the hell did she knock out two high-leveled Pokémon in one hit!  
><em>"Squirtle's Hydro Pump." Leaf said coldly. "I got enough time to charge it up when you were taking time getting your Pokémon out."  
><em>Whoa… <em>Typh thought. _She may be shy and weak in real life, but at battle, she's a monster, a strong one at that…!  
><em>"Aargh!" Red shouted in anger, and then released two other Pokémon from their Pokéballs. "**Pika! Chuchu!**"  
>"What!" Typh shouted in shock. <em>Chuchu… Isn't that… <em>_**Yellow's Pikachu!**__ Whoa, it even has a flower on one ear!  
><em>"No…!" Leaf shouted in panic.  
>"NOW!" Red shouted. "<strong>VOLT TACKLE!<strong>"  
>The two Pikachu hit Squirtle with electricity-covered bodies and knocked it out.<br>"Well, Typh?" Red taunted. "Are you going to advance… In the face of this harsh reality!"  
>"Are you kidding me?" Typh said, laughing, releasing Meta from its ball to replace Squirtle. "This is where it gets all exiting."<br>"Hah, that's my brother!" Red shouted in excitement. "Come at me!"  
>"Will do!" Typh shouted back. "Baku! Fire Blast! Meta! Take Down!"<br>Each attack hit a Pikachu, making them get thrown back.  
><em>So, Baku can use high-powered attacks with low accuracy, and Meta can only use one attack, Take Down, that uses recoil… It's pretty good, though…<br>_"What are doing Red, spacing out?" Typh said as Leaf sat down and attended to her Squirtle.  
>"I'm thinking of the best way to beat you, smart!" Red taunted.<br>"Yeah?" Typh shouted. "Then you'll have to think harder! Baku, **EARTHQUAKE!**"

_That night…  
><em>"I'M THE UNOVA CHAMPION!" Typh shouted in joy.  
>"C – Calm down, Typh…!" Leaf said. "The whole inn's going to wake up!"<br>"…Sorry…" Typh said.

_Midnight…_

Typh opened his eyes to discover himself in a weird world. There was no floor, yet his foot was holding on to something. Everything else was black. Then, a light shined from somewhere in front of him, bringing in its wake a creature.  
>"Who's there!" Typh shouted.<br>_I am Arceus. I am sure you know about me. _The figure said.  
>"Wh… what!" Typh exclaimed. "Wh… where am I!"<br>_I know you deepest wishes… _Arceus declared as he flashed an image of Yellow, ignoring Typh's question.  
>Typh stared at him intently. "What do you want?"<br>_Tomorrow, I will test your powers. Powers to protect the ones dear to you… _Arceus said, gliding away slowly. _I'll decide if you're worthy enough of my services…  
><em>"W – Wait!" Typh shouted. But no avail, he woke up. He looked at Leaf, safely tucked in her bed. Typh smiled and scrambled her hair, and then went back to sleep.

"He's gone…" Red mumbled. It was late at night, and he and the girl are sitting on the terrace of the Pokémon League.  
>"Why? Didn't you plan this?" the girl asked.<br>"Well, true, but now that I know I would probably never see him anymore, I feel sad…" Red said. "Oh yeah, here. I return her to you."  
>Red threw a Pokéball containing Chuchu to the girl, who caught it. "You know, you're pretty smart, using a double Volt Tackle."<br>"Thanks." Red said.  
>"Are you sure this is okay?" the girl asked. "You know I have someone else in my heart."<br>"Don't worry, Typh's weird that way." Red assured. "He'll be happy just seeing you."  
>The girl looked at Red intently. "Really?"<br>Red shrugged. "That's how much he likes you. That's the fourth that has fallen for you!"  
>"Wh—What?" the girl stuttered.<br>"No, really." Red said, counting. "Well, for starters, there's Typh; then Gold; oh, and Silver also likes you."  
>The girl blushed, unsure of what to do in the face of all the new information. She then counted again, and said, "Hey, isn't that three? Who's the fourth?"<br>Red laughed. "Not tellin'!"  
>"R—Red!" The girl shouted.<br>"By the way, can you go back? I want everything ready for him when he gets there."  
>"Sure thing!" the girl said with a smile.<br>Red smiled back. "Thanks, Yellow."

Red walked away, a cape dangling from his back. He shed a tear. _The fourth one who likes you… Is a boy from Pallet Town… By the name of Red…_


	7. Unpreceded Actions

CHAPTER 6  
><strong>UNPRECEDED ACTIONS<strong>

"_iPods, iTunes, iGiveUp!"  
>-Peso255<em>

_What was the meaning of that dream? _Typh thought. _Was it just or a normal dream, or did Arceus really trying to say something…?  
><em>"Uh, Typh?" Leaf said. "It's your turn."  
>"Wha-" Typh exclaimed, waking up from his trance. He stared at a chessboard in the middle of a game. "Oh, yeah." Typh moved a queen to D8 and said, "Checkmate."<br>"Man…" Leaf complained. "It's the 56th time you won against me!"  
>Typh paused abruptly and listened to the surrounding as if trying to catch something.<br>"…Did you hear that?" Typh said.  
>"Hear what?" Leaf asked.<br>"The ticking noise…" Typh said.  
>"Well, yeah, kind of…" Leaf exclaimed slowly as Typh approached the source of the sound, a pot, and took a peek inside. "What's inside? A pipe bomb?" Leaf asked sarcastically.<br>Typh then dove at Leaf, hugged her protectively, and shouted, "IT'S A PIPE BOMB!"  
>Right after that, the pot blew up along with the walls, large portions of the floor, and ceiling of their inn room. Leaf was left unscathed in the explosion for she was protected by Typh, but Typh suffered several bruises and cuts.<br>"Who the hell… Argh!" Typh shouted in pain as the splinter wound opened up. From the explosion's wake, came a few men dressed in all white. One of them took a gun and aimed it at Typh.  
><em>No, she fainted… <em>Typh said as he looked at the unconscious Leaf.  
><em>Kill Typh and Leaf, I don't care how. <em>The man aiming remembered his order.  
>"Oh, great. First a pipe bomb planted in our room unnoticed, and now a handful of mercenaries!" Typh shouted sarcastically as he pulled his gun and fired it at the man's, making it drop.<br>_This is the test of power Arceus was talking about… So it wasn't any ordinary dream after all! _Typh thought. _But I can't risk involving Leaf… I'd better run for now…!  
><em>Typh made a mad dash to the direction opposite of the men, but another handful was already waiting for them. Typh, however, can't stop for he is in mid–flight and one of the men pulled out a sword and swung it.  
>"No…o!" Typh exclaimed as he shifted his body position, protecting Leaf from the entire arc of the sword.<br>"A – Argh!" Typh exclaimed in pain as the sword smashed into his spine and almost severed it. It became broken in a few spots.  
><em>Can't… move… <em>Typh thought as he lay there, on the floor. One man took the unconscious Leaf out of Typh's arms, but Typh held on one leg with an arm that can move.  
>"Heh… If you think… I can… give up this… easily… you're… wrong…!" Typh grunted. The man stared at Typh and kicked his arm, making him release Leaf. The man then shot Leaf on the head and threw her dead boy away.<br>_Is this it…? Have I… Have I failed…? _Typh thought in despair. The men had come for him, slowly walking, as if trying to prolong his fear and suffering. _No, I can't give up…! I Won't give up…! _Typh thought, unconsciously swirling a gust of silver and red around him. Meta and Baku went out of their respective Pokéballs and fused into the swirl.  
>"I WON"T GIVE UP!" Typh roared in anger. The swirl became really thick that the assassins can't see what is going on inside. As it cleared and the men regained vision, Typh was already standing tall, charging at them with two gauntlets; one of a metallic claw on the left, and one of a blazing inferno on the right. A man panicked and pulled out a gun and started firing randomly, shooting no-one but allies.<p>

The keenest of them all was listening, getting ready for Typh to charge at him.  
>"GRAAAGH!" Typh roared in fury as he charged at the man. The man calmly and expertly swung a sword at Typh, slicing his belly into two and thrusting him off the building.<br>_N… no… _Typh thought as he started to fall on the ground. _I… failed… Ki… Iro…  
><em>The men then walked away, leaving Typh's lifeless body fall from the second floor, right onto asphalt ground…


	8. Epilogue

**-  
>AN.  
><strong>This is not a one-chapter author's note, rather the character's innermost thoughts.  
><strong>-<strong>

**EPILOGUE**

This fanfiction is based on a true story of my struggle. I was faced with a scenario where everything is impossible and wrong, and all outcomes are very much depressing. The scenario includes –no, actually **IS **– loving a fictional person. I tried to write to get my emotions out and forget about it, but it turns out to make it worse. No – one knew of this dilemma, not my family, not even my closest friend. Even I did not realize it; not until I finally found it deep inside me, hidden by my own mind trying to conceal that fact. Today, I am revealing this secret to anyone who reads this chapter.

When I first saw Yellow in a comic, I was really young, so I did not fall for it. I was shocked, though, when I knew her true identity, along with her gender. However, when I was older, I rediscovered the comic and reread it just to refresh my memory. It was when everything started. I went crazy. I started to draw sketches in my notebooks and erased them for they are not good enough. Instead of saying bad words every time something happened, I started saying 'Kiiro'. I started to search her up in the net. I almost felt like a stalker… Then it dawned on me. She's a trainer, but not only that, she's extremely famous.

This drove me into making fanfiction. Originally, it was just a topic I wrote down on paper and rip to get it out of my head, but as soon as I realized it's just useless and a waste of paper, I stopped doing it and looked for another alternative. That's when a friend of mine told me about fanfiction – ever since then I've been plotting a story, yet had no courage to post anything until the following year.

Somewhere along the way, I discovered Leaf. After long years of playing FireRed, I just realized this fact, although it was right in front of me. It was then that I started to forget of Yellow. However, for some weird reason, though, it came back.

I pour all my thoughts into this fanfiction, especially this chapter in hopes that I would finally overcome my feelings. However, I then used it as a tool to conserve my memory, so that I don't forget the radiant maiden by the name of Yellow.

It is based on a true story, however most things here are exaggerated. For example, the existence of a Professor Juniper in the real world and that Red has a little brother is very unlikely indeed, even almost impossible. Obviously, the time when I died was a complete lie.

I don't mind anyone saying this fanfiction is bad; I did not reach for views in this one. It is probably because this is the only fanfiction that I have no chapters beta'd by anyone. This fanfiction is for memory preservation, and even though you think it's worse than everything, I think it is a glowing jewel in the impenetrable dark of the night.

Signed,  
>Author of<strong> 'PMDEOTA'<strong>, **'The Saga Continues'**, **'The Beginning of A New Saga'**, and **'A New Future' **  
><strong>A.K.A<strong>  
><em>Typh<em>

_P.S.  
>Any more guesses on the author's role in the story? I am sure it should be obvious by now. <em>


End file.
